


Promise

by marvel0us_fanfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spoilers, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel0us_fanfics/pseuds/marvel0us_fanfics
Summary: Tony Stark always believed he would never amount to anything. That the outrageous, attention-grabbing magazine covers and rumors spread by the press would define his legacy. Except, Anthony Edward Stark would be remembered for much more than his billionaire, playboy, philanthropist past.(tony stark x reader, tony stark x daughter! oc)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story jumps all over the place in terms of Tony’s character arc. more tony x reader focused in later parts. hopefully, you guys enjoy it. :)

Tony Stark always believed that he would be doomed to live the rest of his disappointing existence alone and miserable. Yet he here he is. Cradling a two hundred dollar glass of whiskey in his Malibu Mansion staring at an innocent baby. “Tony?” The unfamiliar voice broke his haze, disrupting his staring contest with the newborn that apparently shared his last name. Tony blinked a few time as if to reset his thoughts. “Yes,” he smoothly spoke as he turned to the Child Services officer. “The DNA tests came back positive; this child is indeed yours. Here is a note from the late mother. I’ll leave you alone to process everything,” was the emotionless response from the stranger. Once the sound of their footsteps dissipated, Tony shifted his gaze back to the newborn wrapped in a pink fleece blanket. The baby acknowledging his presence smiled at the sight of him; almost as if the child knew he was her father. The small interaction caused Tony to half-smile; very different from the charming smirk usually plastered on his face. This smile was purer and only reserved for the two of them. He once again broke eye contact and looked down at the crinkled piece of paper. The elegant cursive handwriting was strikingly unfamiliar. Tony felt somewhat guilty for not recalling anything about the woman who birthed his child. Maybe this letter would provide the answers he so desperately wanted.

* * *

_September 2002_

_Hi Tony. You’re probably wondering why a child has been delivered to your doorstep. Unfortunately to answer that inquiry we have to travel back…roughly ten months ago. I was the brunette at some high-end bar in San Francisco; that I definitely couldn’t afford to be a customer for. I was standing behind the counter cleaning glasses when this man with the utmost confidence approaches the bar. He serves me a classic smolder that would render most woman lovestruck; except I ignore him and focus on the task at hand. It was like this was the first time he has ever been rejected. Probably was. Then he proceeded to apologize for making me uncomfortable with his unwanted advances. After that, he did not talk to me for the rest of the night. I was surely not expecting him to come in a few days after and strike up an actual conversation with me. Turns out this man was intelligent and very witty I might add. He encouraged my dream of becoming a writer and abandoning this meaningless job. Meanwhile, I listened to him pour his heart out because this man rarely had anyone to care about him. This continued for a week before I finally built up the courage to ask him to come back to my ratty apartment. Following a seemingly perfect night, he had to leave. Not just my apartment, but San Francisco. He had to disappear from my life. Sometimes fate just has different plans for people.  By now you can probably assume that man I was describing is you. Two weeks after you left for New York was when I discovered I was pregnant. My pregnancy was normal up until the last week; I found out I had preeclampsia. I am scheduled to deliver my baby sometime tomorrow…If you’re reading this that means I passed away. Please take care of my little angel for me. Her name is going to be Sophia Maria Stark. It felt right to name her after the most influential women in our lives. Sophia, the woman who took me in and practically raised me when I got kicked out of the foster system. Maria, the loving woman who shaped you to be the wonderful person you are today. I know that you are truly capable of giving Sophia the life she rightfully deserves. I don’t want her to be thrown into the system and live like how I did. But I understand how big of a decision this is and how much change this would bring about. For that, I am truly sorry for never telling you. It is my biggest regret: never contacting you and letting you know. Call it fate, blind intuition, or whatever you want but I know she’ll have you wrapped around her dainty little finger the moment you lay eyes on her. You will love her as much as I do. You would fight hell itself for her…The nurse is beckoning me so I have to wrap this up. Despite the short time I knew you, I truly believe you are a good man, Tony Stark. Maybe even the greatest. Take care of my little angel for me._

_Diana Taylor_

* * *

Tony’s eyes were brimmed with unshed tears. He turned his head to take another glance at his daughter, Sophia. Sophia noticed his returned interest in her and started to make grabbing motions urging her father to come to her. Tony chuckled at the thought of Diana being right. He now vividly remembers the days he visited her and the magical night they spent together that resulted in the little one cradled in his chest. He blinked back the tears that were brought about by thinking of Diana’s passing. As if aware of the situation, Sophia touched Tony’s cheek with her small hand. Once he looked into her brown eyes, that mirrored his own, he couldn’t help but feel happy. “Hi, I’m your dad.” Tony softly whispered, not wishing to startle the baby. Tony knew he couldn’t dwell on the past and wish for more time with Diana. He could only focus on fulfilling his promise to Diana: giving Sophia Maria Stark the life she rightfully deserved. 

* * *

The pitter-patter of tiny footsteps echoed throughout the Malibu home. It was early Saturday morning which meant blueberry waffles and cartoons. Tony, completely unaware of his daughter darting through the halls and continued to tinker in his lab. Nightmares plagued his mind; the majority consist of him being kidnapped and the new tragedies he experiences as Iron Man. These nightmares wreaked havoc on his already poor sleep schedule. He has successfully hidden this from Sophie. He works tirelessly in the lab to distract him from his night terrors and returns to his room roughly eight minutes before Sophie barges in begging for waffles. When executed correctly, Sophie is blind to the torment Tony goes through. However, Tony forgot that he was supposed to be in his bedroom fifteen minutes ago.  Leaving his five-year-old wondering where he is. “Sir.” The AI alerted Tony; breaking his focus on the construction of a potential new suit. “Yes, J.A.R.V.I.S.?” Tony asked refusing to lift his eyes from the holograms displaying multiple blueprints. “Seeing as Miss Sophia is locked out from the lab and you were not in your bedroom this morning, Miss Sophia is currently crying in her room.” Tony instantly bolted from his lab table to his daughter’s room. Arriving at his little girl’s door, he could hear the sniffles coming from the other side. “Sophie. Munchkin. It’s me,” Tony said as he slowly opened the door. Recognizing the voice of her father, Sophie looked up. The sight of her tear-stained cheeks and ruined pigtails crushed Tony. “What’s wrong,” he softly asked as he rubbed away the tears with his thumb. Sophie’s brown eyes locked onto his own while she twisted her ebony locks around her tiny fingers. A nervous habit she recently adopted. “I-I thought you left me.” She mumbled under her breath. “Now why would I do that munchkin?” Tony retorted. She shrugged her tiny shoulders before she began to pick at her pink comforter. “I thought you didn’t love me anymore,” Sophie whispered almost quiet enough for Tony to miss. “I could never do that. Who else would I watch Beauty and the Beast with?” After seeing her crack a small smile at the mention of her favorite movie, Tony continued to ask multiple rhetorical questions to get her to smile. “Who else would I make blueberry waffles with every Saturday? Whose drawings would I hang on the fridge? Who else would I let try on the Iron Man mask?”  Now having Sophie back to her usual happy self Tony continued. “Soph, promise you’ll never forget how much I love you…Otherwise, I’d have to tickle you.” Sophie’s eyes widen once she realized what her dad’s plan was. She leaped off the bed trying to escape her father. Despite her headstart, Tony quickly caught up with Sophie. “Do you promise Sophie?” Tony asked in between Sophia’s infectious laugh. “I PROMISE!” Sophie said quickly. Tony instantly stopped resulting in Sophia’s giggles dying down. Tony nodded towards the TV before suggesting they watch some cartoons and eat blueberry waffles. The smile on Sophia’s face made Tony forget about all the troubles that tormented his mind. For this brief moment, he could live in pure bliss with his daughter.

* * *

Tony Stark practically threw himself on the couch. “What are you doing?” The sound of his ten-year-old daughter startled him. “Hi, munchkin,” he said into the couch cushions. “Fighting aliens takes a lot out of you.” He continued knowing Sophie wasn’t satisfied with him ignoring her question. “That was a week ago.” She replied while she plopped down beside him. “I don’t see you fighting aliens,” Tony remarked resulting in a chuckle from Sophie. “Whatever. There’s a scary dude with an eye patch and a nice lady waiting for you in the lobby.” Tony turned his head at the mention of Fury and another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. “Now why were you in the lobby?” Tony jokingly asked. “Happy, Pepper and I went out for lunch. They say I should try to get out of the tower more and make new friends but...I think I’m fine. You don’t go out much and you turned out okay.” Sophie nonchalantly replied. “Ouch. You hurt my ego, kiddo…Why didn’t you wake me up from my nap? I would have gone with you guys.” Tony said as he got off the couch to make himself a coffee before heading to the lobby to meet with Fury. “Pepper said something about you needing your sleep or something,” Sophie said still laying on the couch. Tony reminded himself to thank Pepper later. “Well, I have to meet the eye patch dude in the lobby. Don’t have too much fun without me.” Tony said as he walked towards the elevator. Sophie responded by giving her dad a thumb’s up as she turned on the TV. Once Tony arrived at the tower lobby, he immediately spotted Fury chatting with the “nice lady” as Sophia called her. “Fury.” Tony addressed him as he stuck his hands in his jean pockets. “Stark.” Fury acknowledged him before directing his attention to the woman beside him. “This is Agent L/N. She will be joining the Avengers initiative.” Tony nodded before taking his hand out to greet her. “Y/N L/N. I look forward to working together.” She responded professionally. “Have any special skills like the big guy or Pointbreak?” Tony effortlessly blurted out. “If you call kicking ass a special skill, then yes.” The reply caused Tony to snicker. Y/N smiled; clearly enjoying the fact that she elicited that reaction. “Strong, beautiful and witty. A woman after my own heart.” Tony said placing his hands over his chest. Y/N hid her face as she laughed. Meanwhile, Fury looked on between the two; clearly not expecting the two of them to hit it off so well. “I told you she was nice.” Sophie suddenly said, startling all the adults except Fury. “Hi scary eye patch man,” Sophia said as she waved at Fury. He nodded his head in response. “L/N, this is Sophie. My daughter who was supposed to be upstairs.” Sophie sheepishly smiled before responding, “Well nothing interesting was on TV so I came down here.” “As much as I would love to stay, duty calls,” Y/N said as she headed towards the entrance. “If you’re ever near Avengers tower, feel free to give me a call and we can continue this conversation,” Tony immediately replied. “Okay Stark,” Y/N said as she finally disappeared from view. Tony continued to look at the entrance still in awe of the woman that just left. “Ooooh, you like her.” Sophie teased. Fury nodded in agreement. “Even eye patch guy knows,” Sophie said playfully. Tony sighed before walking back towards the elevator with Sophie eagerly following. As they rode back up to the penthouse Tony couldn’t help but think about Y/N L/N. He really did like her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for some cuteness between Y/N and Tony

Tony forgot about how he promised Y/N he would work on upgrading her tactical suit. Y/N was about to enter the lab when she stumbled upon Sophie holding multiple tools and simultaneously chatting to her dad as he worked on some old Iron Man suits. “I think you should go for it. I don’t see the problem,” Sophie declared. Tony scoffed, “First off, you’re twelve so I don’t think it’s the best idea to take dating advice from a small child; let alone my small child. Second, Y/N probably likes Capsicle or Pointbreak. I mean who wouldn’t?” Sophie rolled her eyes before replying, “Come on, Dad! Cap is still hung up on Grandma Peggy and Thor is dating that scientist Jane. The point I’m trying to make is you definitely have a shot and should listen to me more often.” Tony chuckled at her last statement before reminding her of what happened last time. “Low blow. Even for you, Dad. Will you ever stop reminding me of that?” Sophie asked while waving around a wrench. Having already anticipated her father’s upcoming response, due to hearing it a million times, Sophia mocked him as she spun around in her chair. Tony ignored her and proceeded to comment on how the ceiling still has Pop-Tart stains. Sophia sighed before continuing, “The worst thing that could happen is she says no. AND considering you’ve faced actual aliens, this should be a piece of cake in comparison. Besides if you get turned down, it could be a teachable moment or something. Imagine it, a heart-to-heart, father-daughter discussion about rejection. Honestly, this is a win-win situation.” Tony turned to his daughter before saying, “You’re not going to stop until I ask her..." Sophia dawned the infamous Stark smirk; indicating that she indeed would not give up. "Fine. I’ll do it," Tony begrudgingly muttered. Sophie clapped her hands in delight causing Tony to almost regret saying that. After her mini celebration, she started rambling again. “You need flowers: obviously her favorite flowers. I think they were roses. No! Lilacs? Orchids? Sunflowers? I don’t know. I’ll figure it out. This date just has to be perfect. I can see your wedding now!” “I haven’t even asked her yet,” Tony remarked. Sophie waved her hand: choosing to ignore Tony’s statement. “Why don’t you decide my wedding venue outside the lab,” Tony shooed her off so he could focus. Unfortunately for Tony, Y/N decided to enter the room a few moments later. Tony was too focused on the Iron Man armor that he mistook Y/N’s footsteps for Sophia’s. “Sophia, I already told you it’s time for you to leave the lab before you break something.” Y/N laughed in response causing Tony’s eyes to widen. “Sorry to disappoint you, Stark. It’s just me.” Despite being an elite spy, Y/N failed to notice the rosy hue on Tony’s cheeks. “I’m here to upgrade my suit.” Y/N continued as she motioned to the gear in her hand. Tony blindly nodded because that was all that he was capable of doing at the moment. “What’s up, Stark? What’s got you so quiet? Is it that date you were talking about with Sophie?” Y/N asked. Tony stared at the helmet he held in his hands before speaking up. “Sophie thinks I should ask… a certain person out on a date. Except I don’t think she fully comprehends that I’m bad at relationships; bad is an understatement. I always end up pushing people away or they leave by their own accord…And I can’t afford to lose this person…” Tony took a breath and then resumed his speech, “…I can’t afford to lose you.” Y/N was shocked by Tony’s confession. Before she could say anything, Tony continued, “You’re just amazing. Your wit and charm outweigh my own by a long shot. I’m always amazed by your strength and courage. Sophie adores you. She idolizes you. You’re perfect. I would love to go on a date with you, but I understand if you feel differently.” With each sentence, he took a step closer until Tony was directly in front of Y/N. Y/N stopped his rambling with a kiss. It was soft and innocent. “Now I know why Sophie rambles so much. She gets it from you,” Y/N whispered against his lips. “So, is that a yes?” Tony cautiously asked while rubbing his thumb over her cheek. “For a genius, you’re pretty slow…Stark, I would love to go on a date with you,” Y/N stated as she placed both of her hands around Tony’s neck. After her response, they both resumed where they left off. The kisses soon turned more passionate. Tony guided her to his lab table; never once breaking their kiss. His kisses trailed from her lips down her neck. Y/N titled her head to give him more access. But before anything else could occur both adults heard a muffled vomiting sound. Tony and Y/N quickly realized that Sophie was standing in the doorway fake gagging. Thus, alerting the two adults that Sophie knew about their new relationship. Sophie quickly took the hint from her father’s glare and gave a sheepish smile before scurrying off. “Anyways…where were we?” Tony said trying to recreate the moment. Y/N shook her head at her new beau. “I should go get ready. Anything you want to tell me about our date Mr. Stark?” Y/N asked flirtatiously. Tony said, “Prepare for the best date of your life.” Y/N leaned in closer to Tony and whispered in his ear, “Promise?” His husky response sent shivers down her spine. “Promise.” With that, she left him in the lab eager for their date to arrive. A few minutes following Y/N’s exit Tony asked his personal AI, “J.A.R.V.I.S. call Sophia. Tell her to get some roses.”

* * *

 

Tony held Y/N’s hand as they walked down the sidewalk of downtown New York. “I can’t believe Thor didn’t know what Oreos were.” Y/N remarked which caused a smile to form on Tony’s face. “I would be very surprised if Oreos are a common snack on Asgard. Besides Thor barely knows anything about Earth culture.” Before either of them could continue the discussion of Thor’s lack of Earth knowledge, it started raining. “Look what you did! Thor is obviously getting back at you,” Y/N tried to say but ultimately failed to contain her laughter. “If this anyone’s fault, I think it’s you. Miss ‘We need to get out of the Tower. Tony, you can’t stay in the lab forever. Look how nice it is outside,’” was Tony’s sarcastic reply. Y/N rolled her eyes before dragging him to the nearest cover. Once they finally found respite from the rain, Y/N leaned into Tony. “Not that I don’t love you but you’re getting me more soaked,” Tony commented, not really noticing his word choice. Y/N’s body tensed at the sound of the L-word. Neither of them mentioned it in their entire four-month relationship before this very moment. Y/N’s body stiffening alerted Tony of his slip up. “Shit. Y/N. You don’t have to say it back. This definitely wasn’t how I planned this going. Curse my big mouth. Sweetheart? Please say something. ” Tony’s seemingly endless chatter stopped when Y/N softly uttered a response. “I love you too.” The smile that followed was one only reserved for Y/N. “Y-You love me? Why?” Tony blankly asked, still flabbergasted that the beautiful woman in front of him actually tolerated him. Let alone loved him. “Obviously, I love you. I love how your eyes light up when whatever you working on in that lab of yours finally works. I love your infamous Tony Stark smirk. I love our witty banter. I love how you care about everyone so much; even if no one recognizes it. I love you Tony Stark and I have never been happier.” As if it were instinctual, Tony pulled Y/N into a loving kiss. Y/N threaded her fingers through his dark brown locks. Pretty soon the kiss turned to one of need. With a slight tug of his hair, Tony let out a small groan. “Don’t tease me, Y/N.” Y/N bit Tony’s lower lip and then seductively whispered against his lips. “Who said anything about teasing?” Tony smirked and then said in between quick pecks, “You’re. Gonna. Be. The. Death. Of. Me.” Y/N grabbed his hand and started to lead him in the direction of the tower. Both of them eager to continue.

* * *

 

Tony, in the midst of battle, was shocked to see that his daughter was calling. Especially when he told her that she was only to call him if it was an emergency. “Hey, Dad. Do you think I can try on that suit you made me? I saw it in the lab, and I think it would really distract me from the worry for my father. Did I mention that my wonderful father is also a genius and very handsome? Also, I would like to point out for no reason that you’re my hero and are obviously the best Avenger…I don’t know if you can tell by my voice but I’m doing my best puppy eyes.” Tony snickered at Sophie’s subtle persuasion techniques. “Sure. Just do it in the lab. Dum-E will make sure you don’t die.” Tony said not really paying attention to the Hydra agents trying to best him. Before Sophia could celebrate, Y/N interrupted. “Oh hell no. Tony, we’re not letting Sophia do that when we’re not there. She could seriously get injured. Sophie, maybe watch a movie or something. I’m sure Happy would love to do something with you.” Sophie quickly replied with, “Mom you can’t be serious. Happy always falls asleep during our movie marathons. He can’t even make it through one Star Wars movie! One test run? Please.” Both Tony and Y/N were rendered silence by the fact that Sophia referred to Y/N as Mom. “Oh! The silent treatment…UGH! Fine then, I won’t do it. I guess Happy and I will just go get cheeseburgers or something. Bye, love you. Don’t die.”  Sophia said quickly before hanging up. Tony was the one to break the silence. “Well…that happened.” “She called me Mom. I can’t believe she called me Mom. Oh my god, she called me Mom. Tony, did you hear that? Sophie called me Mom.” Y/N progressively got louder as she spoke. Tony smiled at the thought of Y/N suddenly getting ecstatic on the battlefield. “Well, we have been going out for some time now.” “A year Tony. Only a year. And she already called me Mom,” Y/N tried to counter. “She knew you before we were dating,” Tony remarked. Both smiled at the thought of Sophie when she was younger: hair always up in pigtails, wearing the brightest yellow dress, and the most infectious smile anyone has ever seen. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I guess this just means you have to pop the question,” Y/N said nonchalantly. Tony rolled his eyes at Y/N’s ‘subtle’ jab. “Fine. Y/N will you…have sex with me?” Tony laughed when he heard the loud gasp from Y/N. “ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! Other people can hear this you know. And nice job ruining the sentimental moment.” Tony chuckled before responding, “I thought you wanted me to ask you the big question, sweetheart.” After a brief pause on the line, Tony was about to ask where Y/N went. He thought she adored his quips. Too busy trying to contact Y/N, he didn’t notice his aforementioned lover sneaking up behind him. She playfully shoved him which startled the hero. “Y/N! What the fu-” “Language,” Y/N cut him off. Once Tony regained his composure, Y/N resumed their flirtatious banter. “By the way, I agree with your earlier proposal.” “Oh yeah, and what would that include?” Tony confidently remarked as he took a step closer. Y/N licked her lips before speaking up. “Oh, …but we should probably finish the mission first. Don’t you think?” “You wound me L/N. Promise me that we will finish this later,” Tony said as he flew off to finish the mission. “I promise Stark and you know I never break a promise,” Y/N said into her comm. Once separated, the happy couple quickly got back to the actual mission at hand.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> civil war isn’t fun for Tony

Ever since Ultron, Tony has been different; Y/N suspected that Tony was letting the guilt eat away at him. However, she didn’t realize the severity of his toxic thinking. Tony started distancing himself from everyone: even Sophia. Tony allowed the guilt to fester and become the only thing he could hear. Y/N tried to intervene, but it was too late. By the time Secretary Ross introduced the Sokovia Accords, there was already a significant distance between Tony and the rest of the team. Tension among the team escalated rapidly. Especially between Y/N and Tony. It seemed as if their happiness would be cut short. “Tony. You know I can’t sign those accords.” Y/N sighed as she held her face in her hands. Tony had been pacing around their shared bedroom ever since she disclosed to him that she shared that she had differing views about the accords than him. “If you don’t sign those accords Y/N, you’ll have to retire,” Tony said clearly exasperated. “You know I can’t do that either.” Her defeated tone caused Tony’s heart to drop. He knew there was no changing her mind. Their paths were destined to diverge no matter how hard he fought against it. “You’ll be a fugitive of the law Y/N. You would have to leave the compound.” Tony wanted to add that she would have to leave him. “I know,” Y/N spoke directly to the floor, avoiding Tony’s gaze at all cost. Maybe if she looked at him, she would see his eyes pleading her to stay. Maybe that would have convinced her to not leave him. Tony waited for her to change her mind and walk over to him and run her hands through his hair and kiss him while repeating that it was all just some cruel joke. He wanted to go back when everything was pure bliss. Yet she stayed silent. Both shed tears at the realization they were fighting on different sides of the same war. “I need you to leave…” His sentence dying off as his emotions became too much to conceal. “Tony.” Y/N’s shaky whispered echoed in the silent room. He just turned away from her and covered his eyes with his hands. Y/N slowly walked towards the door. “I love you,” she choked out as she walked out the door. The deed was done. Tony sunk down on his bed tightly gripping the engagement ring he had in his pocket for the past few weeks. He fiddled with the piece of jewelry before breaking down at the sight of it. In a fit of emotion, he threw the ring across the room. No longer being able to stare at his biggest regret. Meanwhile, Y/N trudged to her former room. Her cries reflecting off the compound’s walls. Unfortunately, fate decided to be cruel to Y/N. Y/N ran into Sophia. “Y/N? Why are you here?” The young girl asked, curious as to why she wasn’t with her father. It was then Sophia noticed the tears in Y/N’s eyes. “What happened?“ Sophia’s soft breathy voice revealed how concerned she truly was. “I have to leave,” was Y/N’s simple reply. Sophia started fidgeting with her fingers, refusing to make eye contact with Y/N. The crack in Sophia’s voice showed Y/N how much this would hurt her. “But my dad needs you…We need you.” Y/N turned away, finally comprehending how difficult leaving the ones she loved would be. “It’s better this way.” Y/N’s sentence ringed inside Sophia’s head. “…I have to go be with my dad. He needs me. Goodbye Y/N.” With that, the girl ran off to comfort her father while Y/N finished her trek to her room in tears. All Y/N, Tony, and Sophia could think about was how the Sokovia Accords destroyed their little family. The life of happiness they were all promised was destroyed before their eyes.

* * *

Tony just offered Peter a position for the Avengers and he declined. Despite not explicitly saying it, Tony deeply cared for Peter. After the Avengers’ falling out, he was truly broken. Yet this optimistic kid eager to follow in his footsteps helped Tony heal along with the rest of his family: Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, and Sophia. He hoped to stray him away from becoming like him; he wanted him to be better. Tony knew he could be better. What he never anticipated was his precious Sophia to be in complete awe. “Oh my god! You’re actually Spider-Man!  I think you’re so cool. Harley is not going to believe I met you! You’re like one of my favorite superheroes,” Sophia managed to say in one breath. Tony looked on in shock. “You actually know about me? I have to tell Ned about this,” was Peter’s eager reply. “I watched every YouTube video about you. I’m a big fan.” It was at this time Tony decided to chime in, “Excuse me I thought you were an Iron Man fan.” Sophia laughed at her father’s reply. “Obviously, Iron Man is my favorite. It just so happens that Spider-Man is my second favorite” she said while smiling at Peter. Peter mumbled something under his breath along the lines of ‘this can’t be happening.’ Sophia shifted towards her father before she prepared her puppy dog eyes. “Dad, can Peter show me how his web shooters work?” Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose before responding, “Don’t make me regret this.” Sophia briefly hugged him before dragging Peter to the lab. “Harley is going to be so jealous,” Sophia said as they turned the corner. Happy spoke up from behind Tony, “I think it’s good that Sophia is making friends. The kid seems nice. It seems like a step up from hanging out with that android thing.” “His name is Vision,” Tony quickly corrected and then continued, “But yeah I think this is good for her. Can’t have her best friend be her old man, right?” Both of them chuckled in response as they looked down the hallway the kids previously ran down. Happy could easily see past Tony’s seemingly perfect facade. His cheerful tone and wide smiles could not hide the pain in his eyes and how deeply hurt he truly was. “How are you doing, Tony?” Happy cautiously asked. Tony sighed as he turned towards him, “I promise I’m trying to be better.”

* * *

Tony was on his daily jog with Pepper. An activity that Sophia insisted on because according to her exercise releases positive endorphins or something like that; Tony wasn’t really listening when she told him. He knows it’s an excuse for him to escape from the compound. “Last night I dreamt that I had a kid. It was so real. I know what you’re thinking but it wasn’t Sophie. Now that I think about it, Sophie wasn’t there. But I named them after my weird eccentric uncle. What was his name? Morgan! Morgan,” Tony rambled on as Pepper nodded along. “It was so real,” he said more to himself than Pepper. Ever since he woke up this morning, Tony had this inkling of a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Maybe it was his peculiar dream that left him feeling odd. Something simply felt off. Tony was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a bright gold circle appear out of nowhere and watched as a strange man and Bruce emerged from the other side. This led him to travel through the interesting portal thing to a place that definitely belonged to the wizard dude. They cut to the chase. The fate of humanity was at stake. Mid-discussion an ominous rumbling was heard from outside. As they exited the wizard’s lair, they saw a giant ring-shaped aircraft. Tony told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to alert the police and send Sophia to the compound where Rhodey, Happy, and now Pepper, all were. The eerie calm that surrounded the spaceship was heightened by the arrival of two menacing aliens. After an exchange of words, the battle began. Somewhere along the way, Peter joined in. The fight progressed and Tony and Peter chased after the ship to rescue the wizard. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. call Sophia.” His daughter immediately picked up the phone; the sound of her worried tone hurt him more than any battle wound ever could. “Dad, where are you? Please tell me you’re not on that ship. Dad, please. I’m scared. Please don’t leave me alone.” As if on cue Tony landed on the spaceship. “I’m sorry Soph. We’ll probably have to postpone that trip to Rome you were looking forward to.” Tony said trying to alleviate the situation. He could hear her sobs over the phone, but the connection was quickly getting lost. “Remember I love you.” He blurted out, hoping his daughter heard him. “I….love….yo-……” With that, the call was finally disconnected. With his daughter’s voice ringing in his ears, he was determined to succeed. “I’ll come home. I promise,” he whispered as Earth faded from his field of view.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its short but hella sad 
> 
> this is so sad. alexa play despacito.

As Sophia awaited the return of her father, she heard a commotion coming from the meeting room. She walked in and saw the faces of her former family: Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Y/N. With her father on an alien spaceship, her emotions were at an all-time high. She was quickly filled with anger. “Rhodey, why is he here?” Sophia said as she emerged from out of everyone’s field of view. Rhodey eyes’ widened at the young girl’s tone. “Excuse me?” Sophia scoffed at Rhodey’s reaction. “Sophia now is not the time for petty squabbles on the behalf of your father. There is no need for you to get involved. We have bigger issues at hand,” Steve replied trying to avoid another argument. Due to his refusal to look Sophia in the eyes, he only fueled her rage more. She angrily approached Steve. Even the super soldier was intimidated. Her eerily calm demeanor yet anger filled eyes alarmed everyone in the room. “No need to get involved? I was involved the moment you tore my family apart. I was involved when you decided to abandon my father in Siberia when he was on the verge of dying…Your righteous persona might have everyone else fooled, but not me. I may only be fifteen but I know what a liar is.” She accented her stance by looking him directly in the eyes as she pointed at his chest and said, “And you Steve Rogers are  _the biggest liar_ of them all. You  _lied_  to my dad about my grandparent’s death. You _lied_ when you said ‘we do this together.’ You  _lied_  about the Avengers being a family.  _You lied about everything.”_ Her strong facade started to crack; Sophia held back tears as she whispered. “I used to  _hate_  you for destroying my father. I used to  _hate_  you for tearing apart my family. I used to  _hate_  you for everything that happened two years ago. Now I realize you’re just a stubborn man whose delusional enough to believe that he can somehow recreate his past… _I used to hate you.._.” She paused and shook her head and let out a breathy laugh. Thus, letting Steve take in everything she said. “… _Now I pity you.”_ With that, she walked out of the room. The silence that followed was deafening; each person reflecting on what the young Stark said.

* * *

Y/N sat on the quinjet as they quickly approached Wakanda. Steve seemed to notice Y/N’s somber expression. Steve squeezed Y/N’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Y/N turned towards the super soldier and smiled; her eyes showing how much she appreciated the small act. “Do you think they’ll forgive me?” Her voice breaking mid-sentence, revealing how dearly she missed the two Starks. “I know they will,” he said as he moved his hand from her shoulder to hold her hand. Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking up again. “Do you think they’ll forgive me too?” He said softly. She squeezed his hand before replying, “If they can forgive me, they’ll forgive you too.” A moment of silence fell between the two as they thought back to all the moments that led up to this. “Do you think we’ll win?” Y/N asked; finally allowing her true emotions to bubble to the surface. Steve’s icy blue looked into Y/N’s eyes. She could see the underlying fear when he spoke. “We have to.”

* * *

Thanos won.

They lost everything.

They lost everyone. 

They lost.

* * *

Tony tapped his deteriorated helmet, “Is this thing on?” He paused taking a quick intake of breath, trying to find the perfect way to articulate his final words. “Hey Ms. L/N. If you find this recording, don’t post it on social media. It’s gonna be a real tearjerker. I don’t know if you’re ever gonna see these. I don’t even know if you’re still… Oh, God, I hope so.” He turned his head away from the helmet as if Y/N was before him. He could not bear imagining her disappearing into dust. “Today’s day 21? No, uh, 22. You know, if it wasn’t for the existential terror of steering into the literal void of space, I’d say I’m feeling a little better today. The infection’s run its course thanks to the blue meanie back there. Oh, you would love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic,” Tony said in a fruitless attempt to lighten the dark mood. “So, the fuel cells were cracked during battle and we figured out a way to reverse the iron charge, bought ourselves about 48 hours of flight time. Uh, but it’s now dead in the water. 1,000 light years from the nearest 7-11. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning… and that will be it…I know I said no more surprises, but I gotta say, I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like… well, you know what it looks like. Don’t feel bad about this. I’m mean, actually, if you grovel for a couple of weeks… and then move on with enormous guilt.” He shifted his gaze towards the window showcasing the never-ending expanse of space.  “I should probably lie down for a minute, rest my eyes. Please know, when I drift off and be like everything lately, I’m fine. I’m totally fine. I dream about you. Because it’s always you.” With all of his strength, he positioned himself on the floor. He curled in on himself and shut his eyes for what he thought was the last time. What felt like hours later, but was only a few minutes, Tony was being moved from his spot on the floor to the chair facing the large window. Tony’s eyes adjusted to the new horizon. They skimmed over distant galaxies and stars. One specific star seemed to get brighter as time went on. Tony felt as if the star was getting closer until it was directly across from him. Tony felt something for the first time in weeks: hope. He was going to be saved. It was as if the stars knew he was destined for more.

* * *

Tony, with all his weight on Nebula and Carol, stumbled down the ramp. Before his feet could touch the earth, Y/N crashed into him. Her grip on his shoulders was tight and unrelenting. He could hear her muffled sobs in the crook of his neck. He slowly raised his hands to rest on her waist. The adrenaline from the last few weeks dissipated from him, leaving him with the realization of how much he’s lost. “I lost him. I lost the kid.” His broken voice blurted out. Tony’s eyes watered thinking about Peter. He forcefully shut them to keep the tears at bay. When he finally willed the tears to disappear, his eyes searched the crowd for his daughter. “Y/N, where is Sophie?” His question caused Y/N’s sobs to become louder and her grip even tighter. Her lack of response caused Tony to be filled with dread. “Where is she?” His desperate tone disheartened the remaining Avengers. Seeing as no one was willing to directly state what had occurred, Tony kept frantically repeating his question. As if he said it a certain amount of times, she would appear in front of him. Y/N’s shaking hands found themselves on the sides of Tony’s face, turning him to look her in the eyes. “She’s gone, Tony…We lost her in the snap.”  His blank eyes stared back at Y/N. Devoid of the vibrancy they used to possess. The golden brown appeared a lifeless grey. “Tony? Say something please?” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n and tony are super cute

All Tony could hear was the pitter patter from his IV. The echoes of the drops of fluids were one of the only constants that grounded him after Thanos’ life-altering snap. That and the love of his life: Y/N. Her hand was currently resting on his shoulder: inadvertently reminding him of how she was the one thing he didn’t lose. Her presence always did lighten his mood. Speaking of Y/N, her delicate fingers curled around Tony’s robe causing Tony to stop looking at his IV. Now alert, Tony took note of the dull black-and-white photos whizzing past. Tony, accustomed to feeling numb from all the loss, was shocked to feel the burning sensation in his chest. The build-up of tears blurred his vision failed to prevent him from seeing the pictures fade into view. The lifeless photos of Peter and Sophie stared back at him. The images failed to capture the usual happiness that radiated from the two teenagers. The lack of smiles seemed unfitting for the both of them. Tony turned his head away to avoid breaking down in front of the team again. He reverted back to focusing on the pitter patter of his IV and Y/N’s hand. Seemingly noticed Tony’s lack of attention Steve pleaded, “We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now - through face scans and satellites, so far we've got nothing. Tony, you fought him...” Tony scoffed to hide how he blinked back tears at the thought of Titan. “What are you talking about? I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the wizard gave away the store. That's what happened, there's no fight...” Tony snidely responded causing Y/N to grip his hand rather than his shoulder; as if that would provide him with more support. “Okay, did he give you any clues, any coordinates?” Steve calmly asked. Tony instinctually replied, “I saw this coming a few years back, I had a vision, but I didn't want to believe it. Now it's true.” Tony attempted to end the conversation by returning his focus back to Y/N’s hands. Tony grazed his thumb over Y/N's knuckles: distracting Tony from this torturous conversation. He mindlessly drew on her hand. Tony found the small action to be a moment of brevity from the tense conversation. Steve annoyed at Tony's seemingly dismissive behavior chided, "Tony, I'm going to need you to focus..." Tony already disheartened by the loss of his two children and family equated Steve's snide remark as a verbal jab; almost as if the comment was testing how long Tony could uphold his emotionless facade. "I 'needed' you, as in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late, buddy. Sorry. Do you know what I need? Do you know what I need? I need a shave. I don't believe I ever remember telling you this..." With his facade breaking down, Tony got up from his wheelchair and forcibly removed his IV. His demeanor had changed; no longer was he numb; he was enraged. Rhodey tried pacifying him, "Tony, Tony..." Steve was reminded of the now deceased Stark's blow up directed towards him before the snap; the scene before him chillingly mimicked the memory. "What we needed was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not, that's what we needed!" Tony continued without his body's strength. "Well, that didn't work out, did it?"Steve asserted in response. Tony ignored Steve's comment and slowly approached the Captain: emphasizing every counter with a step forward. "I said we'd lose. You said, 'we'll do that together too.' Guess what, Cap? We lost, and you weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers? Not the Prevengers, right? " Tony once again utilizing a mocking tone as a defense mechanism to hide the pain he has been harboring. Rhodey attempted to prevent another Stark from saying something they would regret by chiming in. "Okay, you made your point, Just sit down, okay?" Tony simply kept going too focused on proving something. "No, no, here's my biggest point, he said..." Tony now stood proudly in front of Steve despite his deteriorating health. Rhodey took note of Tony's wavering legs and quivering fingers. "Just sit down, okay? We need you, you're new blood." Rhodey said truly worried for his friend. Rhodey made eye contact with Y/N pleading with her to intervene, but she was filled with too much guilt to react. Refusing to acknowledge Rhodey's attempts to stop him Tony carried on. "Bunch of tired old wheels! I got nothin' for you, Cap! I've got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options! Zero, zip, nada. No trust - liar." His emotionless facade was finally broken. Everyone in the room saw how the numerous losses affected him; he was struggling. In a fit of anger, Tony ripped his arc reactor out of his chest. The feeling of shrapnel closing in on his heart was somehow a pleasant feeling for Tony; mostly because he could finally feel something. He quickly looked back at the pictures of Peter and Sophie; their lack of vibrancy spurred Tony to keep talking. "Here, take this. You'll find him if you put that on. You hide -" Because of a lack fluid and electromagnetic field counteracting the shrapnel, Tony collapsed on the ground mid-sentence. Y/N being startled out of her grief-stricken daze rushed forward to Tony. All Tony could hear now was the slow reverberations of his heart; a stark difference from the quick drips of fluids in his IV. It was a welcomed change. He was content with his slowing heart-rate; almost elated at the idea of reuniting with his family and being able to rest.  Almost. He could still felt Y/N's delicate fingers wrapped around his own. Tony felt despair at the thought of leaving her and Rhodey. So with little strength, he squeezed her fingers back. With that Rhodey and Y/N carefully rushed Tony to the medical bay.  Leaving stunned Avengers in their wake.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony’s eyes darted across the bright white room before landing on the woman before him. He blinked a few times to reaffirm that this, in fact, was real and not some illusion he conjured up to counteract his grief. He curled his fingers around Y/N’s hand almost instinctually. He tilted his head downward and saw the soft blue glow emanating from his chest. Tony’s scratchy voice broke Y/N out of her stupor. “Did they do it? Are they back?” Y/N shook her head and softly sighed. Tony noticed her glassy eyes yet chose to not bring it up. Tony turned his head away and chose to focus on the greenery surrounding the compound. How did Tony already know whatever fruitless attempt the team conjured up to bring everyone back would be fruitless? He returned his gaze back to Y/N. Tony noticed the small whimpers that escaped her. Tony then realized that he was not the only one who lost people in the snap. Tony sat upright in the hospital bed. He racked his head on how to approach the situation, yet he was at a loss of words. When Y/N noticed Tony’s attention on her, she rapidly wiped away any remnants of tears and plastered on a small smile. Tony returned the gesture. Tony chuckled under his breath before talking, “I designed this place to be the epitome of relaxation and comfort. A place for Earth’s mightiest heroes to call home...And I can’t get an ounce of sleep without ripping out my arc reactor.” The sentiment was supposed to elicit a small chuckle. Instead, Y/N mumbled under her breath, “I don’t think anyone thinks this place is home anymore. Not after...” Tony took her words into consideration and blurted out, “Then let's leave.” Y/N gave him a bewildered look, silently asking him to explain himself. “Let’s leave this place. Just you and me. We can go anywhere we want. No hero stuff. Just you and me.” Both adults leaned in closer. “Isn’t this your home? You live here. You can’t just leave.” Y/N whispered. “You’re my home...Come with me. Please?” Tony practically begged. Y/N eagerly nodded before trapping Tony in a tight embrace. “I missed you so much,” Y/N said in the crook of Tony’s neck. Tony affectionately rubbed her back and placed a small kiss on her forehead. “I missed you too, Sweetheart.” Y/N hugged him tighter and added, “I thought you hated me.” Tony pulled away and furiously shook his head. “I could never hate you. How could I possibly hate you?” Y/N turned away and uttered in a broken voice, “I left you. I left our family.” Tony tried to persuade Y/N that she was not in the wrong that she acted on what she thought was right. He could never hate her for following her heart. “I broke my promise. I promised to stay. I promised to never leave. But I did! I left! I left and now our family is broken!”  Tony placed his hands on the sides of her face before leaning his forehead against her own. He softly whispered, “It’s not your fault she’s gone. You did your best. I know you did. Sophie knows too.” Tears ran down Y/N’s cheeks. She hesitantly asked, “Do you know if she hated me...for what I did.” Tony mumbled a quiet no before elaborating. “She talked about you a lot. Always knew you would be back.” “Why?” Y/N said confused. “The kid was smart. Smarter than both of us probably...She even kept the ring I was going to use to propose to you with.” Tony said almost waiting for Y/N’s smile to grace her beautiful face. Almost immediately Y/N grinned. “You were going to propose?” Tony smiled in return before responding, “Yeah. I was.” Tony rubbed his thumb across Y/N’s cheek as he looked deeply into Y/N’s eyes. Tony softly kissed Y/N’s lips. She threaded her fingers in Tony’s hair pulling him closer. In between quick pecks, Tony spoke. “So what do you say, Sweetheart? Do you want to leave this place with me?” She kissed him before mumbling a quiet yes.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony mumbled under his breath as he carefully chopped up vegetables. Y/N was busy in another room. Tony was planning on surprising Y/N during dinner; so it needed to be perfect. Tony was beyond anxious while preparing. “Y/N. I-No that doesn’t sound right. Y/N we’ve been living here for three months now...No that doesn’t work either.” Y/N watched as Tony talked to himself from the doorway. “What are you talking about,” Y/N said startling Tony as she wrapped her arms around his torso. “Nothing of importance...” Y/N laughed at Tony’s sad attempt to keep her in the dark. “Sure Anthony.” Tony turned around surprised by Y/N’s use of sarcasm.  “Anthony. Wow were using the full names now. You must really want to know what I’m hiding.” Tony said as he placed his hands on her waist. Meanwhile, Y/N moved her hands to his neck. “Yup.” She said emphasizing the pop on the p. “Sorry Sweetheart. Can’t tell you. It’s a surprise.” Tony insisted. He leaned in for a kiss as he spoke. As their lips were about to touch, Y/N turned her head and playfully whispered, “No kisses until you tell me.” Tony shook his head before responding. “Now I have to tell you. I was planning on doing this right, you know? Fancy dinner, candles the whole thing. So it’s not my fault you came in here being cute and withholding your kisses. You know how much I adore your kisses. I can’t live without them.” Y/N chuckled interrupting his speech. “Just spit it out Tony” Tony grabbed both of her hands before speaking up again. “You just can’t rush these things, Sweetheart. So as I was saying before I was interrupted, I wanted to do this the right way but here goes nothing.” As Y/N was about to interject, Tony kneeled down on one knee. “Y/N I wanted to do this a long time ago. Two years to be exact...but whose counting. What I’m trying to say is I loved you then and I love you now. I want to spend every waking moment here in this home we built together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what do you say, Sweetheart? Make me the happiest man on Earth and say yes. Say you’ll marry me.” Y/N nodded her head and lunged forward claiming her now fiance in a kiss. “I love you so much,” she said against his lips. Tony overjoyed spun Y/N around the kitchen. After a moment of pure bliss, Tony finally slid the simple ring on Y/N’s finger. “It's perfect. I love you.” Y/N said looking at her hand now decorated with a symbol of their eternal love. “I love you too,” Tony said as he kissed his soon to be wife once again.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony fiddled with Y/N’s finger as they cuddled on the couch.  Y/N leaned more into Tony’s side before speaking up. “I need to tell you something.” Tony rose a single eyebrow as he replied, “Spill wifey.” Y/N giggled at the new nickname. She still was not used to the title of Mrs. Stark; the two only got married a few weeks prior at a nearby courthouse. “I’m pregnant.” Y/N blurted out, leaving Tony speechless. “You’re what?” Y/N moved her hands to her stomach before repeating her previous sentiments. “You’re pregnant?” Tony said more to himself than Y/N. Y/N was about to say something else when Tony interjected, “We’re going to have a kid!” Y/N smiled and rapidly nodded her head. “We get to be parents again!” Tony said getting happier by the second. Tony surged towards Y/N and enveloped her in a passionate kiss. After the romantic kiss, Tony placed multiple small pecks all over his wife’s face. “Can you believe it? We’re going to be parents!” The moment Tony said it again a realization dawned upon him. “Do you think Sophie and Peter would be happy for us? I don’t want Sophie to think we’re trying to replace her...” Tony said looking directly at the framed photo above the mantle of Sophia laughing while Tony hugged her. Y/N grabbed Tony’s hand and softly spoke, “I bet they’re ecstatic for you. Sophie always wanted another sibling. She is probably looking down on us right now saying something along the lines of ‘took you long enough.’” Tony chuckled at the thought and placed a soft kiss on his wife’s forehead. “In all seriousness Tony, they just wanted you to be happy.” Before continuing, Y/N moved Tony’s hand to on top of her stomach. “They won’t be forgotten. Our child will grow up knowing about their spectacular older sister who was wiser beyond her years and the amazing Spider-Man who was a hero in every sense of the word. We’ll always remember them.” Tony pulled Y/N into another hug before mumbling into her hair, “God I love you.” “I love you too,” was Y/N’s simple reply.

 

* * *

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short

Tony fiddled with his fingers as he awaited F.R.I.D.A.Y. to process his request. A blue light soon encapsulated the room. Tony shifted towards his bedroom door wondering if his lovely wife would come out and scold him for his midnight escapades. With no disturbance, Tony returned back to the surveillance footage. A simple nod alerted the AI to begin the video. A figure entered the room displayed on the hologram screen. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. change to camera 2,” Tony commanded. The new perspective allowed Tony to see the face of the figure. The face of his daughter. Tony was still recovering over the losses due to Thanos. Photographs and videos continued to open up old wounds. Yet here he was; watching the surveillance footage from the Avengers Compound.

* * *

_Sophia paced around the room as she scratched her arms: a nervous tick she picked up around the age of five. Her frail voice echoed in the vacant room, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan for Happy and Pepper.” Her eyes darted to the two piles of dust contrasting the polished marble floor. Her breath quickened as her eyes flooded with tears. “No signs of Mister Hogan or Miss Potts,” responded the AI. The robotic reply caused Sophia to collapse. Bringing her knees to her chest, Sophia sobbed while heaving in sharp intakes of breath. Following protocol F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked Sophia. “Miss Stark do you want to initiate Panic Attack Assitance?” A soft yes was all Sophia could manage to blurt out. A soft blue hologram projected in front of Sophia. “Kiddo focus on my voice.” At the sound of her father’s voice, Sophia lifted her head from between her knees. Her tears continued to run down her cheeks as her breaths seemed to get shorter. “I’m here. I got you. Remember the exercise. Breathe in for ten, breathe out for ten…” Sophia slowly started following the hologram’s instruction. “Focus on your breathing Kiddo. You’re doing great,” spoke the simulated version of Tony. Amidst Sophia’s panic state, her hand started to transform into dust. Particles flew past Sophia’s line of sight; thus, drawing her attention to her evaporating body. As her body continued to fade away and her pleas for help echoed off the walls, the programmed hologram continued its procedure of helping Sophia through her panic. “I am so proud of you, Sophie. I’m right here. Just focus on your breathing kiddo…You’re going to be alright…I love you…” A teary-eyed Sophia muttered four words before disappearing. “I…love…you..too.” The hologram soon freezes after the dust settles. F.R.I.D.A.Y. asks the empty room whether or not it should continue with the protocol. Not hearing a response, the AI removes the hologram. Leaving an empty room with three piles of dust._

* * *

Tony breaths become labored after witnessing the distressing video. F.R.I.D.A.Y. notifies Y/N of the sudden spike in Tony’s vitals. Y/N comes rushing into the living room and spots her husband gripping their couch for dear life. “Tony. I’m right here. Look at me. Focus on me.” Her voice started to pacify Tony’s panicked state. “Tony…what’s wrong?” Tony pointed at the video on display in response. Not bothering to find out what it is, Y/N directed F.R.I.D.A.Y. to get rid of the footage. Returning her attention to Tony, Y/N asked, “Can I touch you, Tony?” He hesitantly nodded. She slowly placed her hand on top of his. Carefully moving his hand to her growing stomach. Out of instinct, Tony intertwined his fingers with Y/N’s with his other hand. “I saw the video,” Tony slowly spoke. Y/N nodded, understanding what Tony meant. “I thought knowing what happened would help alleviate the pain. Instead by eliminating the pestering what if questions, I’m just going to be haunted by that video…” Y/N squeezed Tony’s hand to let him know that she was here for him. “I failed her…What if I fail them too?” Tony shakily uttered. “You didn’t fail her Tony-” “She died because of me. Peter died because of me. Pepper died because of me. Happy died because of me. Harley died because of me. Because I couldn’t stop that maniac from snapping away half of the population.” Tony removed his hands from Y/N and placed them over his eyes. Tenderly moving his hands, Y/N says, “I miss them too.” Tony looks directly into her eyes. “What,” he mutters. “I miss them too…but don’t do this to yourself. Please. It’s not your fault.” “But-” Tony tried to interrupt only to get ignored by Y/N. “Only Thanos is to blame…Steve told me something that Peggy said and I think it’s important for you to the hear…‘The world has changed. None of us can go back. All we can do is our best. And sometimes the best we can do is start over.’” Tony wiped away some stray tears before speaking up. “Sounds like Aunt Peggy.” This comment resulted in a chuckle from Y/N. Knowing that Tony wouldn’t be able to sleep after such an eventful evening, she cuddled up next to him before resuming their conversation. “Have you thought of any names yet?” The seemingly random question made Tony break out into a grin. “I like the name Morgan.” He said as he tightened his embrace. “I like it…I think they like it too.”

* * *

Tony was setting the table for three while Y/N rubbed her stomach. “You two look comfortable,” Tony said as he made his way towards the couch where his wife currently resides. “Oh. We are very comfortable.” Tony shook his head at his wife’s antics. “You invite Natasha over and I’m the one who ends up setting everything up,” Tony states as he plops on the couch next to Y/N. “Considering I’m carrying our baby, I think I’m excused from table duty.” Tony kissed her forehead before voicing, “How much longer till we see the little one?” Y/N kissed Tony’s nose and then replied. “Morgan should be arriving in a week.” Tony was about to speak when the doorbell interrupted him. “I’ll go get that.” He then walked towards the door and ushered his redheaded friend in. “Romanoff, long time no see.” Natasha rolled her eyes before replying. “I was here last week Stark.” Natasha ushered past the billionaire and walked towards her best friend. “How’s little Morgan Natalie Stark?” She says while hugging Y/N. “We still haven’t decided on a middle name yet.” Natasha laughed and said “A few good ones are Natasha, Natalie-” Tony scoffed causing Y/N to roll her eyes. She was about to say something when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. When his wife’s face turned into one of anguish, Tony’s comical demeanor quickly shifted into one of concern. Natasha assessed the situation and became aware of the puddle on the ground and how Y/N’s sundress was wet. “Tony looks like Morgan is coming today.” Tony’s eyes widened before he screamed. “TODAY? LIKE RIGHT NOW?” Natasha pushed Tony aside and spoke directly to Y/N. “I don’t know what you see in that idiot.” Y/N somewhat chuckled and jested back “I can say the same about you and Clint.” “Touche. Right now focus on breathing and how far apart are the contractions. Tony get the car ready. Let’s have a baby people.” After a turbulent ride to the hospital, Natasha stood in the waiting room. Out of nowhere Tony burst through the double doors and runs towards Natasha. “Y/N is doing great. She’s currently cuddling the newest addition to the Stark family.” Natasha followed Tony as he leads her to Y/N’s room. “We named her Morgan Natalie Stark by the way.” Natasha faced Tony with a bewildered look on her face. “Why?” She said confused. “It’s got a nice ring to it…AND I’m hoping she can be as strong as the person she is named after.” Natasha quickly hugged him before they both darted inside the room.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute dad!tony fluff with a bit of angst

Tony swiftly crafted the chocolate chip pancake batter while listening to the baby monitor searching for any inkling of a sound. As Tony was about to make his fluffy masterpieces a shrill cry disrupted his serene morning. He darted towards the nursery before Y/N awoke from her slumber. His haste cut short when his eyes fell upon the disgruntled baby laying in her crib. "Morgan. I'm here. Its me, Daddy," Tony cooed softly. The small bundle hesitated in her cries surprised by the familiar face who she has associated with love and food. Resuming her cries at full volume, Tony cradled Morgan to his chest and started to rock her to maybe persuade her to fall back asleep. Tony has attempted in the past to hum a soft lullaby, one that would always result in Sophia asleep when she was around Morgan's age, yet Morgan deemed the melodic tunes irritating and it would only prolong her screams. Tony has adapted to Morgan's strikingly different personality to Sophia. While a young Sophia adored lullabies and a cuddly teddy bear, Morgan preferred the sound of her father's voice and the soft blue glow emanating from his chest. Tony held the barely one-month old Morgan as he calmly spoke to her. "Do you know what today is? Well, it's Mother's Day. Unlike Father's day where Soph and I had a tradition, with Mother's Day I have no plan to fall back on. You remember Soph, right? She's your sister. Yeah. She's on vacation in the sky with grandma right now. Well she and I always watched as many movies as we could. It was simple but it was just our thing. I'm getting off track; we could never really celebrate Mother's Day. For obvious reasons. So I was thinking for this Mother's Day we could make Mommy some breakfast in bed. Let's make this a Mother's Day perfect." Morgan's eyes light up at the mention of her mom. Tony smiles brightly at his babygirl and spoke. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

* * *

 Tony and Y/N watched as Morgan, age three, explained what happened at the lake. "I saw this frog. He was this big." Morgan stretched her arms as wide as she could to assist in her parents possibly understanding how ginormous this amphibian really was. "And then-Then he jumped away. Like this." Once again Morgan expertly mimicked the toad's movements. Y/N chuckled at her daughter's actions and chimed in, "Then what happened Honey?" Tony earnestly listened as Morgan spoke about how she was the world's first squirrel whisperer. After a myriad of stories depicting Morgan's adventures, Y/N deemed it was time to eat lunch. Tony swiftly carried Morgan in on his shoulders as Morgan attempted to reach the ceiling. Following everyone getting comfortable, the family soon started eating the meal prepared by Y/N. Morgan occasionally hummed to reaffirm everyone of her approval. Morgan then resumed her outdoor adventures with the added assistance of two Avengers she only knew as Mom and Dad.

* * *

 Despite Tony waking up when Morgan whisper-screamed that it was his birthday to Y/N, having a barely four-year old jumping up and down chanting Happy Birthday Tony was now wide awake. Morgan practically dragged Tony to the kitchen so he could behold the masterpiece she created. "I made this for you. That's you. That's Mommy. And that's me." Morgan proudly smiled holding up her artwork. Tony immediately engulfed Morgan in a hug, giving her lots of kisses, thanking her for getting him something. He made a grand show of placing it on the fridge. Y/N laughed at Tony's childish antics. Tony quickly held Morgan on his hip as he walked over to his wife. "So what are the plans for today wifey?" Y/N faced Tony before pretending to ponder about her schedule for Tony's birthday. After a few seconds, Y/N in the most theatrical way possible pretended to dawn upon her already preplanned schedule. The act rising a laugh from Morgan. "Why yes! I'm thinking we celebrate at the lake. Right, Morgan?" Morgan eagerly nodded her head while she rapidly clapped her hands. Once Morgan dawned her Little Mermaid floaties, she waddled into the lake searching for any mermaids or sea monsters. Later on Tony swam underwater and tickled Y/N's foot causing her for a split second to believe in Morgan's fantasies. All was calm until Tony burst out of the water as he simultaneously splashed everyone. Thus, starting a splash war. Which Morgan of course won. Hours of swimming and looking for the Loch Ness Monster later, Morgan was asleep. Her head resting on Y/N's shoulder. Y/N carefully pivoted her head to face Tony as she softly caressed Morgan's head. "We still haven't given you your presents." Tony rolled his eyes before responding, "You didn't need to get me anything." Y/N shook her head before getting him up and ushering Tony to their living room. Soon both were seated on their couch. Morgan now laying on Tony's lap. Y/N dimmed the lights as she spoke. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. cue the video." Instantly F.R.I.D.A.Y. projected a screen with Y/N and Morgan on display. First Y/N spoke. "Happy Birthday! I had a speech planned out but now sitting here in front of this camera I can't seem to figure out what I was gonna say." Y/N let out an airy chuckle before continuing. "I love you honey. Everyday I get to wake up and see you and get to raise our babygirl together-" Morgan huffed and mumbled, "I'm not a baby." Which cause Y/N to momentarily laugh and then carry on. "As I was saying, this is the life I dreamed of since I was little. If someone told me in 2013 that I would meet the love of my life, I would have laughed in their face....But here you are. And every day with you reminds me how lucky I am to get to love someone like you." Noticing her Mom start to well up with tears, Morgan carefully wipes them away. Y/N gives Morgan a soft thank you and kiss on the cheek. "God I love you so much. I know you don't care for your birthday but it gives me a valid excuse to celebrate you. And you deserve to be celebrated. Tony, you deserve everything and more." Content with her speech, Y/N signaled Morgan that it was her turn to speak. Morgan looked up at the camera and said, "Happy Birthday Daddy. Thanks for playing with me. And-And coloring with me. And playing superheroes with me. I love you. Happy Birthday again!" The video then cut to a clip of Natasha. "Hey Stark. Happy Birthday. Relax. Enjoy spending time with your girls. I got everything covered. See you at Y/N's birthday." The video then transitioned into Bruce's clip. He, having recently accepted his green counterpart, stood proudly in front of the camera. "Happy Birthday Tony. I know I look a little different. I just got my hair cut. Anyway, here's to another great amazing year." Rhodey's clip soon followed. "Hey. Tony. God, you're almost 50. Damn we're old. I remember like it was yesterday, you stressing at MIT. Now look at where you are. You saved the world, got a family. Now go enjoy it. Happy Birthday, Old Man. See you soon." Tony assuming the video was over was about to thank Y/N for the heartwarming video but Y/N pointed back to the projection; indicating that it was indeed not over. "Hey, Mr. Stark. It's me. Peter Parker. Spider-Man. Yeah well your birthday is coming up and we thought we'd throw you an awesome surprise party." Tony placed a hand over his mouth still in shock by seeing Peter: even in video form. "Are you vlogging this?" Sophia's voice was heard off screen before Peter panned over and showed the young girl. "There she is. The wonderful Sophia Stark. And yes I'm vlogging this...I thought it could be cool-I don't know-I'll make it funny when I edit it." Sophia laughed at Peter's comment. She turned towards the camera. "Am I looking at the right place," she asked curiously. A soft yes coming from Peter could be heard. "My Dad is gonna watch this, right?" By the lack of response and Sophia's following action, one could only assume Peter nodded in agreement. "Hey, Dad. I miss you. You've been gone for like-Peter, what day is today? Tuesday? Tuesday...You've been gone for almost a month. Who knew Saturday morning cartoons aren't the same without you? Hopefully you don't mind this birthday surprise. Peter and I have been planning this for about-Peter what time is it? 2:30?- We've been planning this for about an hour. So it should be perfect. Love you Dad. See you when you come back. Peter you want to say anything?" Peter's head popped back on screen before he spoke, "Hey Mr. Stark! I'm back. I was just behind the camera and-you probably already knew that..." Sophia could be seen giggling in the background. "I just wanted to say being taken under your wing has been literally the coolest thing to ever happen to me. I hope I make you proud-Oh yeah! And happy birthday." Sophia placed her head on Peter's shoulder before speaking, "You're such a sap Parker." Peter shook his head before the video stopped. The projection continued to display the moment of the two interacting. Tony grabbed Y/N's hand before muttering a soft thank you. "Don't thank me. It was Rhodey who found the footage." Tony would thank Rhodey tomorrow, but right now he wanted to kiss his wife; so he did. Before things could even start to heat up, Morgan jostled in her sleep. The two of them laughed at their previous actions. Tony looked back to the screen before he started talking, "I remember that day. I came back and there were streamers everywhere. Peter-he used his webbing to make a banner and honestly it was a hassle to clean but I loved it nonetheless. You know what Sophia did? She got a mariachi band and made a cake for me. I remember her telling me she tried to use icing to make a portrait of me but Peter somehow ruined it. I loved that cake. I remember Happy and Pepper getting me the cheesiest cards and birthday balloons. I'm pretty sure Rhodey told Happy to get the 'congratulations it's a boy' balloon. Harley even face-timed me and sang the worst rendition of Happy Birthday I've ever heard...." Tony trailed off at the end of his sentence. Y/N gave his hand three squeezes. She used to do with Tony in the early stages of the their relationship when she was too afraid to say I love you. Each squeeze representing each word. "I love you too. I just miss them and that's okay. Because I know it's going to get better. " Tony stopped talking as he realized what he just said. His pause continued for a little longer before he continued. "Because I have you. Its going to get better because I have you and Morgan by my side."

* * *

 "Why are we making a cake?" Morgan asked. Her curiosity evident in her tone. Morgan haphazardly whisked the confetti batter that her and her father crafted. "Well shortcake, its your sister's birthday. So we make a cake." Morgan nodded in response content with her dad's answer. "Can I blow out the candles?" Tony chuckled as he took the whisk away from his hell blazing four year old. Tony carefully wiped off the stray batter on Morgan's Moana shirt. "Go for it." Morgan clapped her hands before jumping down from her chair to tell her Mom about her new responsibility. Tony smiled softly before finishing the task of baking the homemade birthday cake. As soon as the cake was placed in the oven, Tony walked out to a bench with a view of the lake. "Happy birthday honey. You're twenty now. You're so big. I guess I have to stop calling you munchkin now huh? Hopefully you won't mind your old man keeping the nickname." Tony pauses and tries to refrain from crying. His fingers trace over the carefully crafted wood as he stares out at the horizon. "...You would have liked it out here munchkin. Yeah. I know. I finally listened to your advice and went outside for once. And you were right; this is way better than the lab...." Tony laughed at the thought of Sophia trying to drag him outside. The onslaught of memories allowed for a few stray tears to fall. Tony wiped them away and softly smiled as his gaze shifted from the lake to the periwinkle sky. "God I miss you, kiddo. I hope you know that. It's getting easier. Moving on....Its hard as hell; especially on days like today. But I have to be strong...No, I want to be strong. For Y/N. For Morgan. For you." Tony was going to continue when he felt a small tug on his shirt. Glancing down he saw a shy Morgan; a contrast to her usual outgoing personality. "Can I talk to her too," Morgan mumbled. Tony looked up and saw Y/N adoringly watching the moment unfold. Tony nodded as he brought Morgan to rest on his lap. "Say whatever you want. Sophie was always a good listener." Tony watched as Morgan fiddled with her shirt before starting to talk. "Hi. I'm Morgan." She looked to her dad before continuing. "Daddy has pictures of you. You're pretty. You smile a lot too. You look like Daddy when you smile. Daddy and Mommy miss you...so I miss you too." Tony gave Morgan a quick squeeze before telling her how much he appreciated her talking to her sister. Tony then motioned Y/N to come over. The three of them sat on the bench as Tony told stories of Sophia. Morgan listened intently, trying to absorb as much information about her sister as possible.

* * *

 


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN GONE SO LONG BUT IM BACK NOW!!!  
> im gonna try to finish this series super soon!! this chapter is around 2k so enjoy !!!

 

Y/N's siren-like voice beckoned Tony into the kitchen. Upon his arrival, Tony spotted his lovely wife lounging on their couch surrounded by papers while furiously typing on her laptop.

 

"Did something happen? You're typing as if the world's about to end," Tony teased as he collapsed right next to her.

 

"Tony! You're going to wrinkle my papers!” Y/N explained while attempting to shoo Tony off her important files. “Anyways I'm doing a favor for Natasha."

 

"Ah, Romanoff. You'd think naming a kid after her would make her leave us alone," Tony joked as he carded through some of the papers he crumpled. "Wait, what is this for? Are you guys buying a house together? I knew she was going to steal you away from me," Tony playfully continued.

 

Y/N shook her head, allowing some chuckles to escape, then started to ramble. "No. She hasn't stolen me away yet. Nat is just so busy at the compound trying to maintain everything and she needs help. So, Nat asked me to do this. She had this idea before..." Y/N trailed off, trying to steer away from the trauma of the past, before resuming. "Nat wants to make a safe place for kids. She wants them to have a good childhood; a childhood they deserve. She wants them to be happy...She knows I'm pretty good with the business side of things and asked if I could get it started."

 

"Why didn't you tell me? I could help," Tony asked.  Y/N affectionately placed her hand on his cheek and started softly caressing his face with her thumb before replying.

 

"Well, you already have your own charity foundation and I know you've been trying to keep your distance from the compound ever since we moved here." Tony pressed a chaste kiss to Y/N's forehead before muttering a quiet I love you.  Tony intertwines his fingers with Y/N's other hand.

 

"So Wifey, why did you request my presence besides being completely infatuated with me?"  Y/N laughed at Tony's jest before responding.

 

"I invited Natasha over, so I need you to get the angel ready. Also, I made lunch." Y/N sheepishly smiled anticipating Tony's reaction. He immediately groaned knowing Morgan hated dressing in anything her mother deemed formal.

 

“I’m doing this because I love you.” Tony lightheartedly spoke as he exited out the front door down the worn path to the small tent. Tony grinned at the sound of Morgan’s laughter and audible excitement. Tony clapped his hands to alert Morgan of his approaching presence and then proclaimed, “Chow Time!” With no reply, Tony picked up a discarded toy before sitting down on the chair intended for much littler humans and called out for his daughter once more. “Morgoona!” Tony sighed as he fiddled with the plush beaver in his hands and said, “Morgan N. Stark want some lunch?”

 

Instantaneously, Morgan exited the tent dawning a sleek new Iron Man helmet design far too big for her small head. Morgan held up her hand imitating the infamous Iron Man pose as she continued her game from earlier, “Define lunch or be disintegrated.”

 

Tony held up his hand and softly addressed Morgan, “You should not be wearing that. Ok. That is part of a very special anniversary gift I’m making for Mom.” He finished off the statement by softly kissing the helmet to ensure Morgan knew he was not mad at her. Removing the helmet and carding his fingers through Morgan’s messy hair, Tony muttered: “There you go….” In true Tony nature, he started to lighten the mood with his charisma, “You thinking about lunch? How about a handful of crickets on a bit of lettuce.” Morgan interjected with a soft plea. Tony grasped the helmet and asked, “How did-Look at this.” 

 

“Garage,” Morgan simply interrupted.

 

“Really,” Tony replied, “Were you looking for it?”

 

Morgan played with her hair as she responded, “No…I found it though.”

 

 Tony hummed in response and carefully lifted Morgan onto his hip. “You like going into the Garage? So does Daddy. It’s fine actually. Mom never wears anything I buy her.” Tony spoke as they approached the cabin.

 

The sound of a car door closing caused Tony’s head to turn. His former happy mood quickly diminished after spotting his old teammates. He continued up the steps as Morgan looked curiously at the strangers on her lawn. Tony and Natasha acknowledged each other with a quick nod. Tony then let Morgan retreat into the cabin as he talked to the team. Y/N came out with refreshments to maintain the amicable atmosphere before returning back inside to ensure Morgan avoids getting into trouble.

 

After a few minutes of discussion and a brief synopsis of their ambitious plan, Scott attempted to assure Tony. “Tony, we know what it sounds like-”

 

However, Steve swiftly interrupted. “Tony after everything you’ve seen is anything-”

 

Tony ignored the question Steve asked and explained the flaws with their plan, “Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck scale which then triggers the Dortch proposition. Can we agree on that?” Tony handed a drink to both Steve and Scott to soften the blow of his remarks. “In layman’s terms, it means you’re not coming home,” Tony continued.

 

Scott replied simply with, “I did.”

 

Tony quickly said, “No. You accidentally survived. It’s a billion to one cosmic fluke and now you want to pull off…What do you call it?”

 

Scott joking responded with, “Time heist?”

 

“Yeah. Time heist. Of course. Why didn’t I think of this before? Oh! Because it’s laughable. Cause it’s a pipe dream.” Tony said with the full intention to stop them.

 

Steve disregarding Tony’s argument said, “The stones are in the past. We could go back. We could get them.”

 

Natasha sensing Tony’s uneasiness chimed in, “We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everybody back…”

 

The thought of those who disappeared returning crossed Tony’s mind before the thought of everything he has currently disappearing due to tampering with the laws of nature. Tony simply could not handle losing more family again.

 

 “Or we could screw up worse than he already has? Right,” Tony said trying to get them to drop this ridiculous notion.

 

“I don’t believe we would,” Steve remarked.

 

Once again using his wit as defense Tony replied with, “Gotta say, I sometimes miss that giddy optimism…However, high hopes won’t help if there’s no logical tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome will be our collective demise.”

 

“Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. I mean no talking to our past selves. No betting on sporting events,” Scott interjected.

 

Tony, shocked by how comical Scott’s plan sounds, held up his hand and said, “I’m gonna  stop you right there, Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on _Back to the Future_?”

 

Scott uttered a soft no.

 

“Good. You had me worried there for a second…Cause that’s not how quantum physics works,” Tony continued.

 

Natasha, picking up on Tony’s growing hostility, said, “Tony…We have to take a stand.”

 

Tony looking into Natasha’s eyes hoping that maybe she can sense how he feels. He hopes Natasha can understand the turmoil he has been through and how he simply wants to rest.

 

“We did stand…and yet here we are,” Tony spoke.

 

Scott, understanding Tony’s distaste towards the plan, says, “I know you got a lot on the line. You got a wife, a daughter, but I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did and now-Now we have a chance to bring her back! To bring everyone back and you’re telling me that you won’t even-”

 

Tony’s voice cut over Scott’s, “That’s right Scott. I won’t even.” Tony’s eyes gloss over for a second thinking about all the people that he could not save. “I can’t.”

 

The sound of a door opening and the footsteps of a small child caused everyone to stop the conversation. Morgan ran up to her dad and embraced him as she said, “Mommy told me to come and save you.”

 

Tony, ready to leave, answered with, “Good job. I’m saved.” As he got up, Tony directed his next statement towards the team.  “I wish you came here to ask me something else. Anything else. I’m honestly happy to see you guys. Oh. The table is set for six-”

 

Steve stopped Tony from retreating into his home by carefully grabbing his shoulder. “Tony. Forget it.” Steve politely interrupted. “And I’m happy for you. I really am. But this is a second chance.”

 

Tony’s hold on Morgan tightened slightly. The plan was too risky. Tony professed, “I got my second chance right here, Cap.” He could no longer pretend to be a hero when he is constantly reminded of the mission he failed as a father. Tony could not cope if he lost Morgan. He simply cannot go through it again. “Can’t roll the dice again…If you don’t talk shop you can stay for lunch.” Tony disclosed before heading back inside.

 

* * *

 

While washing the dishes, Tony accidentally sprayed some water off to the side. Besides the entire countertop, Tony managed to spray some photos with the water. Tony grabs the first photograph and quickly dries off the droplets. Once he takes note of Peter’s smile, the thought of the ridiculous plan working rapidly crosses his mind. Tony shakes his head at the thought and places the frame back before grabbing the next picture. Tony stared at the picture. The moment captured was of Sophia when she was seven. Sophia could be seen tightly hugging an Iron Man plushy.

 

Tony vividly remembers that moment. Sophia was on his shoulders as they walked down the shops of Malibu. Sophie started furiously tapping Tony’s head to get his attention. Tony chuckles at the thought of how small she was. She excitedly pointed at the toy store while animatedly talking about how the shop has a wide arrangement of Iron Man merchandise and how she desperately needed an Iron Man toy. Tony sighs then placed Sophie on the ground and instantly she takes off inside dragging her father along. Tony would never forget the pure joy on her face when she spotted it. Sophia rushed towards the plush and hugged it tightly. It was if the seams were about to burst. Her smile was big; once they got home, Tony could not help but take a picture of her.

 

Tony shook his head. He couldn’t seriously be contemplating time travel over a picture. Tony walked to his work area; he needed to prove to himself that Scott’s theory is impossible. Hours pass and Tony has tried multiple calculations. Tony remains steadfast in trying every possible modification. He was no longer trying to prove himself wrong. Tony unknowingly regained a feeling thought lost with the snap: hope.

“I got a mod inspiration. Let’s see if it checks out…So I can run one last sim before we pack it in for the night. This time in the shape of a Mobius strip inverted, please,” Tony asked F.R.I.D.A.Y.

 

Tony waited anxiously as the AI processed the new data set. After a few seconds, Tony spoke up again.

 

“Give me that I can value that particle factoring spectral decomposition…That will take a second.” Tony took a sip of water to try and calm his nerves. “Don’t worry if it doesn’t pan out... I’m just kind of-” Tony said more to himself than F.R.I.D.A.Y. Tony awaited the automated response stating the model failed. In red letters, a ‘Model Successful’ appeared. Tony sat down in awe. He did it. He accomplished the impossible. He invented time travel.

 

Tony covered his mouth before exclaiming in true Stark fashion, “Shit!”

 

A soft ‘shit’ echoed behind him. Tony turned around a spotted a curious Morgan sitting on the stairs. Tony held his finger up to his lips to signal Morgan to be quiet to avoid awaking Y/N.

 

“What are you doing up, Little Miss?” Tony asked.

 

Morgan simply replied with her newly discovered word, “Shit.”

 

Trying to avoid Y/N’s wrath in the future, Tony tried to dissuade Morgan from using that word. “No, we don’t say that. Only Mommy says that word. She coined it. It belongs to her.”

 

Ignoring Tony’s previous statements, Morgan asked: “Why are you up?”

 

Tony lovingly responded with, “Cause I got some shit going on here. What do you think? No-No I got something on my mind. Because I got something on my mind.”

 

Morgan suggested something that’s always on her mind, “Was it juice pops?”

 

“Sure was…That’s extortion. That’s a word. Tell me what. Great minds think alike. Juice pops. Exactly what was on my mind,” Tony said.

 

After consuming their respective juice pops, Tony tucked Morgan into bed. He carefully wiped off some excess juice pop off her face. He proceeded to caress her face and then playfully shove her into her pillow. “That face goes there,” he whispered.

 

“Tell me a story,” Morgan said in a futile attempt to stay up longer.

 

“A story? Once upon a time, there was a girl who went to bed. The End.” Tony quickly said.

 

“That was a terrible story,” Morgan said matter of fact.

 

“Come on that’s your favorite story. Love you tons.” Tony muttered before placing a quick kiss on Morgan’s forehead.

 

“I love you three thousand,” Morgan uttered in response.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! i hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
